Petulante con complejo de superioridad
by CLorena
Summary: -Mira niña tal vez pienses que eres perfecta pero estas muy lejos de llenar ese concepto.–Mi boca se abrió en sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a este chico? “Yo no he dicho nada” Le grite molesta y ofendida. -Conmigo no necesitas hacerlo-


**Todo lo que reconozcan, No es mio.**

* * *

…

**Petulante con complejo de superioridad**

**.**

**Año: **1933

**Lugar: **Rochester, New York

**Hora**: 3:23 am.

___

Un vampiro.

Ahora era un vampiro, una criatura que se alimenta de sangre de seres humanos (o de animales, según aquel doctor). Una abominación. Un desecho del infierno. Estaba horrorizada de mi misma.

Este pensamiento tenia toda mi mente ocupada, no permitiendo a mis recuerdos surgir libremente y estaba agradecía por ello, por el momento.

Pensé en el espantoso dolor que hace unos cuantos minutos por fin me había abandonado. Eso descartaba que esto sea una pesadilla completamente. Ningún tipo de sueño podía sentirse tan real.

- Lo siento – Aquel doctor me hablaba de nuevo. Como de extrañas son las cosas ¿No? Quien se imaginaria, que aquel apuesto señor tan amable y atento fuera tal criatura espantosa.- No debí haber tomado esta decisión – Carlisle (El doctor) se veía muy consternado.

No me sentía enfadada con el, al fin al cabo me había salvado la vida, y ahora tenia una oportunidad para vengarme. Pero… ¡Dios! ¿A que precio?

Esa era una pregunta retórica. Sabía exactamente el precio a pagar y seguía pensando que era excesivamente alto.

La mujer entro al cuarto y me miro. Era una acción que repetía cada cinco o diez minutos, me estaba poniendo nerviosa. La mire directamente a los ojos, tratando de intimidarla. Pero no funciono.

Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que se atrevió a decir algo.

- Eres tan hermosa – Dijo en un susurro, no pude evitar sentirme emocionada. ¿Seguía siendo hermosa? Sinceramente no lo creo. Los seres del infierno como nosotros no debemos ser hermosos. Aunque ellos dos si lo eran, y en exceso.

- No mientas – Mi voz sonó demasiado áspera, pero no pude evitarlo, la perdida de mi belleza me estaba doliendo demasiado. Amaba que todos me mirasen con admiración y envidia por ser la más hermosa de la ciudad, e incluso en un par de ocasiones me dijeron que era la más bella del país.

- No es mentira Rosalie – Carlisle me miro sonriente, pero aun se notaba apesumbrado.- Eres muy hermosa, incluso en términos de vampiros – La mujer asintió y Carlisle me señalo un espejo.

Por primera vez en mi vida, tuve miedo de verme en el espejo. ¿Y si me estaban mintiendo?

Me arme de valor y me acerque al espejo velozmente. Aun no me acostumbraba a estas "Habilidades especiales".

Lo primero que aprecie fueron unos ojos escarlata que me miraban con la angustia reflejada en ellos. Con una opresión en el pecho desvíe mis ojos por mi rostro. Esperando ver mi nuevo espantoso rostro.

Dios mío.

No me mentían. Era asombrosamente hermosa, mas incluso que cuando era… humana.

Mis ojos se abrieron de admiración.

Mis labios estaban mas rellenos y rosados, mi piel era mas suave y fina y ¡Dios!… mi cabello era inclusive mas sedoso de lo que era antes, y yo que lo creía imposible.

- Edward, cariño - susurro la mujer sacándome levemente de mi trance. Pero la ignore, nada podía ser más importante que admirarme. ¿Podía alguien enamorarse de si mismo? Era tan bella, parecía una de aquellas diosas griegas de infinita belleza.

Alguien bufo detrás de mí. Pero yo todavía, no podía quitar los ojos de mi rostro. Pase un dedo por mi mejilla y la recorrí completamente embeselada.

Yo era increíblemente perfecta, la mujer mas hermosa que existía.

- Rosalie – Me llamo Carlisle calmadamente, lo mire a regañadientes - Ellos son Esme - Esa era la mujer – y Edward – Mire al chico que antes no estaba aquí y quede impresionada. Era casi tan hermoso como yo, aunque tuviera cara de malhumorado. No me había saludado y parecía que lo habían obligado a venir. Pero lo que considere mas extraño, es que no me mirara con adoración como todos los hombres. ¿No debería estar ahora desviviéndose por captar mi atención?

- Claro que no – Dijo el muchacho mirándome con hastío, parecía como si me hubiera leído la mente. Aunque tal vez estuviera hablando de otra cosa, Era imposible que no le resultara hermosa o agradable. Yo era perfecta. – Una perfecta presuntuosa querrás decir, Mira cría, tal vez pienses que eres perfecta pero estas muy lejos de llenar ese concepto. Creo que narcisista te quedaría mejor. –

Mi boca se abrió en sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a este chico?

- Yo no he dicho nada – Le grite molesta.

- Conmigo no necesitas hacerlo –

- Basta Edward – Le ordeno Carlisle molesto, me voltee hacia la pared con los brazos cruzados, supe que de un momento a otro me pondría a llorar ofendida, pero no sentía las lagrimas venir.

- Dios hijo, se mas amable – musito Esme apenada.

- Lo siento - No se disculpo conmigo, pero no me importo, ya había comprendido su actitud, solo no quería dejar ver su atracción hacia mi, me había pasado antes.

Digo era más que obvio: Nadie rechaza a afrodita y yo definitivamente era igual o hasta más hermosa que ella. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que Edward confesara que soy la persona mas hermosa del mundo. Solo era su estupido orgullo el que no le permitía aceptarlo.

Tal vez sin tanta gente…

- Con mucha gente o si estuviéramos completamente solos en todo el mundo, nunca y repito NUNCA, escucharas salir un cumplido de mi boca hacia ti - me lanzo una mirada de menosprecio, que me hizo sentir muy pequeña – Y creo que deberías leer algún libro que hable sobre afrodita – espeto abriendo la puerta ya sin mírame- Ella era la Diosa mas horrible de todas.- Salio dando un portazo, dejándome estupefacta.

Nunca nadie me había hablado así. Nadie me había dicho antes que no era una Beldad como mínimo.

- Disculpa a Edward, Rosalie – Me dijo Carlisle apesumbrado. - No lo tomes personal, el es así con todo el mundo – Asentí, un poco menos deprimida.

Seguramente el nunca aceptaría a nadie, Ese ya no era mi problema. Nunca va a encontrar nadie como yo, así que nunca nadie va a "merecerlo". Eso era suficiente para mí.

- Salimos a cazar en media hora Rose – Me informo Esme antes de que los dos salieran de mi cuarto. Asentí con una sonrisa.

Apenas salieron, regrese a mi ahora, más amado espejo.

No había nada mal en mí. Definitivamente Edward era un petulante con complejo de superioridad.

Y para ser vampiro, seguramente tenia mala vista.

...

* * *


End file.
